


Different Shades Of Red

by DaughterOfTheWinchesters



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheWinchesters/pseuds/DaughterOfTheWinchesters
Summary: 17 year old Lily is kidnapped at age 5 by the most powerful Satanist in the whole United States. When she escapes and Jeff get's killed. Is she totally safe? Or is her past going to catch up to her?





	Different Shades Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to start my first Fiction book. It's going to be so fun. Thank you to my Brother Anthony for helping me. Your the best brother ever!

Lily was sitting in the kennel outside. She gently tugs on her chains. It was starting to Snow. She was getting cold. She whimpers a bit  
. She was scared she would get Hyperthermia just like last winter. She nearly died when she got sick.  
She calls Jeff dad to stay on his good side  
" Dad! "  
She yells out 

"Yes, Lily? "  
Jeff asks as he comes outside and walks over to her Kennel. " I'm really cold. I want to come inside, please. " Lily says. "Yeah, come on in. It's chilly out here. " "Yeah, come on in. It's chilly out there."

Jeff said, as he opens the door for her. He then grabs a key out of his coat pocket, unlocks a lock on Lily's chains. & they fall off of her wrists & does the same for her ankles. 

" I wonder if my family is still looking for me I saw flyers on Facebook on your computer when you let me use it last time. "  
Lily says

"They may be looking for you, Lily but some day, you will be forgotten by them. I'm sure they'll forget about you on your 18th birthday." Jeff says. 

" That's in 6 months. " Lily says 

"That's next year during spring. And when spring comes in, you will be outside until winter comes back around. " Jeff says as he cleans his weapons 

On Christmas  
Lily wasn't expecting to get any presents. She was watching Jeff and his cult followers opening presents. She was in chains. But she was warm in the house and smiling.  
" What did you get for Christmas dad? "  
Lily asks 

"I got a dagger. Jack here got it for me." Jeff says. 

" That's awesome. What are ya gonna do with it? " Lily asks 

" It's a dagger for torment. "  
Jack says 

"I'm going to use it on you when we perform our rituals. " Jeff says, smirking sadistically.  
Lily frowns a bit  
"Don't give me that look. You know how much I hate frowning. "  
Jeff says 

Lily is allowed to answer the house phone. She hears it ring.  
She gets up. And answers it.  
" Hello? " Lily asks 

"Is this.... Lily!?" Her dad asks on the other line.  
" Yes, is this Tommy? "  
Tommy is Jeff's second in command from a different cult. 

"Wait! Is this actually Lily!?" The man asks really quickly. 

" Uh yes I just said that. " Lily says annoyed 

" May I ask who is calling? If you don't I will hang up. " Lily says 

" Okay, Lily listen to me. I am your Father. I have found you and I am working very hard to find you sweetheart. " Her dad says 

" I'm...I'm sorry I can't talk to you. I will get in trouble but I love you. I love you so much thank you for trying to find me. I miss you. " 

Lily looks at Jeff with tears rolling down her face 

Jeff along with his fellow cult members took notice.  
"Lily, who is that? Are you doing ok?"  
Jeff asked. 

Lily holds the phone in her hands as she starts sobbing  
" It's my dad. " Lily says 

" It's who?! "  
Jeff asks quickly with a stern tone. 

" It's my dad. " Lily says 

" How did he get my number? "  
Jeff asks 

" I don't know. He just called. Can I please keep talking to him? " Lily asks 

"Respectfully, no. I want you to hang up. Right now." Jeff says calmly.

" Please...I want to keep talking to him. " Lily says 

"Lily. Now." Jeff says sternly 

Lily puts the phone to her ear  
" I have to go dad. I love you! " Lily says

"I love you too, darling. We will bring you home." Her dad says 

Lily hangs up  
She falls to the floor. Letting the chains fall with her  
She sobs on her knees for an hour 

After everyone leaves besides Ryan and Jack leave Jeff's place, Jeff goes over to Lily, still sobbing. 

" Please let me go..."  
Lily says through her tears 

"Why should I do that?"  
Jeff asks 

" Because I want to see my family...I want to live a normal life. " Lily says 

"What makes you think I would let them have you back?" Jeff asks Lily 

Lily get's mad and punches him right in the nose. 

Jeff instinctively kicks her in the gut. As he watches Lily thriving in pain, Jeff wipes the blood off of his nose. 

After 30 minutes 

Lily says  
" I'm sorry Master. I won't escape. And I won't contact my real father ever again. " Lily says

"You better keep your word. Because here in a little while, I'm going to cut you up with the new dagger. If you lie to me, you will suffer a more severe punishment."

Lily falls asleep with her head on his leg 

Jeff picks her sleeping body up, takes her outside & puts her in her cage. Throws a blanket over her & turns a heater on to medium heat. 

" Master. It's too cold. "  
Jack says 

" Shhhh. I know what I'm doing Jack. Are you the boss of me? "  
Jeff asks 

Jack shakes his head no.  
" That's what I thought. "  
Jeff says 

When spring came  
She was aloud to spend some time outside in the forest with Jeff and some cult leader's supervision  
She fed deer and saw some butter flies  
She was happy and smiling  
She had the chains off or else it would scared the deer and the other animals. When Jeff and the leaders were talking and cleaning their weapons outside. Lily ran up to them. " I could live in the forest. It's so peaceful. " Lily says 

" Don't get used to it. " Jeff says 

After a while they start cleaning up 

" We better go in for the day. "  
Ryan the other Leader says

Lily frowns. " Does this mean I'm going back in the kennel again? " 

"Yes. & what did I say about frowning!?"

" I'm sorry Master. " Lily says  
" I just wanted to stay with the deer for a while. " Lily says 

"Well, since you frowned AGAIN, you'll be in the kennel for a long time."

There is a TV hooked up in the Kennel. She is watching TV  
Then the news comes on 

" 17 Year old Lily Ruins was last spoke to by her father on Christmas last year. He has traced the number to a California area code. And he plans to get involved with the California police department to find his daughter. " The news reporter says 

She saw Jack outside  
" Did you hear that? "  
Lily asks him

"Hear what?" Jack asks 

" My dad is coming to California to look for me with the police. " Lily says 

" What the hell?! "  
Jack yells 

Lily calls Jeff  
" Dad! Come outside please. " Lily says 

"What is it!?"  
Jeff asks as he runs out to the Kennel 

" Remember when my dad called me? He traced the area code on the phone call. He knows I am in California. " Lily says 

"Oh.... crap!!"  
Jeff says  
" We have to go to the underground bunker Now! Jack! Ryan! Start packing! "  
Jeff says outloud 

Lily, Jeff, Jack and Ryan travel to the underground bunker. In the California Mountains  
They get the heater going and everything set up. 

" there is heat. And there is light."

Jeff turns a giant switch on & lights and a loud rour of warm air comes on. 

A timer goes off to start Lily's torture. She was sitting on the bed that was in the middle of the room 

"You know what time it is."  
Jeff says. " Yes Master. " Lily says  
Jeff twirls his new dagger and punctures her flesh  
They put her in the torment chair that they brought. They torture her for 3 hours. 

It took Lily's dad 4 months to search every house in California. It was nice that they went to the underground bunker when they did 

Lily opened the door to the underground bunker and laid on the green grass outside. Listening to the birds and watching the butter flies. Then she fed a deer 

" Boss...we didn't give Lily permission to be outside. "  
Jack says 

"Well, how did she managed to go outside than?!" 

" She had no chains on and the door was unlocked. I'm sorry boss. " Jack says 

"Are you absolutely serious, Jack!? You idiot!"  
Jeff slaps him and punches him over and over again. 

Lily was still feeding the deer  
She see's Jeff  
" Hi dad. Look it's a baby deer. " 

"Lily! What are you doing!?" 

" I'm feeding this deer. " Lily says 

"How did you get out!?"

" I just walked out. Because I was sick of being inside. " Lily says

" You know better then to be outside by yourself. "  
Jeff says. " Come back in now please. "  
Jeff says. 

The day before her birthday  
" Master? Can I talk to my dad on the phone? That's what I want for my Birthday. " Lily says 

" Why so you can track him again? "  
Jeff asks Lily 

" I just want to talk to him. I haven't seen him in 12 years.  
I Just want to go back to my family. "  
Lily says 

"Well even if I let you call him, the only way I can let you do that is either a burner phone or a disposable phone. All which do not have tracking software on them."

" Your never going to let me go are you? " Lily asks  
"No. No I won't." He says 

" I'm going to make dinner. "  
Lily says as tears flow down her face. 

Lily makes them spaghetti. She makes their meals. Mixes parmesan cheese with sleeping pills. Except hers.  
She serves them the food. 

"Mmmm. This is some bomb-ass dinner, Lily." Jack said, smacking his lips together. 

" Your welcome. " Lily says 

After Lily eats. She lays down and pretends to go to sleep. they pass out from the sleeping pills. She waits for 2 hours to go by. Then she gets up. Get's dressed. Puts her tennis shoes on. Grabs a backpack and puts clothes and their wallets in it. And she steals Jeff's phone and put it in the bag to take it with her. She opens the door and quietly closes it. She takes a deep breath. She looks around then she runs into the city. 

Lily pays a taxi to take her to Oregon. A few hours later. Lily had Jeff's phone. There was a text from Jack on his phone  
It said  
' Boss! Lily is gone!!! Where are you you?! '  
Jeff was out looking for Lily. She was worried that Jeff would track his phone so she turned the GPS off on Jeff's phone.  
She doesn't respond to the text. 

Lily gets out of the taxi in oregon. Then she waits for another taxi. She makes it to Washington state. She goes to the police department. " Please you have to help me. My name is Lily and I was kidnapped 12 years ago. " 

"Lily?"  
"Wait. Lily Ruins!?"

Lily nods  
" Yeah that's me. Please help me. " 

"Chief!!" The officer calls 

The chief comes out. " Yes? " 

" This is Lily Ruins! "  
The officer says to the cheif  
" No way. Come here dear. We will keep you safe I promise. I will call your dad. "  
The cheif says. 

"Hello?"

" Mr. Ruins. Your never going to believe this. We found your daughter. " 

" What? " He says shocked and confused.  
" Where is she? " 

" She is here at the station. "  
The cheif says 

" I'm on my way! "  
Her father runs out of the house 

" Tyler! Sam! They found her!!! "  
Her dad says.  
They all hop in the car. And drive to the police station. 

5 minutes later  
John walks into the police station and stops in his tracks. He felt like he was looking at a ghost for a moment.  
"Lily??" 

" Dad...oh my Gosh! " 

She drops to her knees and sobs  
She hand covering her mouth. 

Her dad drops to his knees and hugs her  
" Oh my baby girl. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I'm so happy that your home. "  
John says 

"Hi, sis!!"  
Tyler yells in excitement.  
" Hi Tyler. You've gotten so big I've missed you big brother. " 

" Hi Lily. I've missed you so much. "  
Sam says 

" I've missed you too Sam. You need to cut your hair. " Lily laughs. Sam does too as he hugs her. 

They go Home. 

Lily tells them everything. How she escaped. And that Jeff worships Satan. She has their money now and a new phone. They laugh at some of the things. 

But Lily also cries.  
" I have endured so much pain and suffering and loneliness. It has been so hard to pick myself up and to fight. There have been so many times where I wanted to give up. But I always knew that I would see you guys again. And that gave me hope. " Lily says  
She also tells them about the torture that Jeff put her through and that they went into the underground bunker and that's why they couldn't find her. She was ready to put all of it behind her. 

Lily goes to sleep that night. A hand covers her mouth. She opens her eyes to see Jeff  
" Master..."  
Lily whispers 

" Hello Lily. " Jeff says hovering over her with Jack and Ryan at his side. 

" How did you find me? "  
Lily asks. Almost in tears. 

"By tracking my phone. I take you forgot to discard it, didn't you?"

" No I turned it off "  
Lily says. 

" I have two GPS tracking chips in my phone. I tracked 1 of them and that's how I found you. I am never letting you go every again. "  
Jeff says. They duct tape her mouth shut and put chains on her. 

They drive to Seattle Airport.  
"Make a sound then you're dead."

They go through security but not far. When Jeff isn't looking. She books it away from him. 

"Crap."  
Jeff whispers to himself and chases after her.

Lily is tackled by Jack  
Lily cries out and screams  
" HELP ME! HELP! "  
Lily cries out for police or bystanders to help her. 

Onlookers take notice in the terminal, absolutely shocked by the commotion. Including 2 armed airport security guards who ran up to see what was going on.  
" What's going in here?! "  
One of them asks 

" I have been kidnapped! These are my Kidnappers please help me! "  
Next thing Lily feels  
Jeff stabs her through her back.  
Cut's clean through her spinal cord. 

Everyone that was watching screams. Some parents shield their kid's eyes. And the airport security draw their guns at Jeff. 

Jeff grabs her and stands up.  
" Please let me go. I beg of you. I'm not your slave, I'm not your daughter, I'm not anything! Let me go. " Lily says to Jeff 

"Shut up, Lily!" Jeff yells

More airport guards come running towards Lily, Jeff Jack from all directions.

"Stop right there or we'll shoot you, bastard! Do it now!!" 

One of the guards yelled, pointing his pistol at Jeff as they kept running from them with people running out of their way in fear. 

Then finally a shot rings out. And Lily's dad had shot Jeff in the head. He hit's the floor with a lound smack.  
Lily falls out of Jeff's arms and hits the floor next to him. 

"Lights out, Motherfucker! "  
Lily's dad says. 

"On the ground! On the ground, now!" One of the agents yells at Jack. 

" I was kidnapped by Jeff years ago too. I am a vicyim but I am also a suspect because I was forced. " Jack says 

"What makes you think we should believe you, dumbass!?"  
One of the guards asked. 

"That's our son!!"  
A man's voice comes out of nowhere. 

His mom runs to him  
" Jack! Is that you? " 

"Mom!?"

His mom hugs him  
" oh my gosh, I have never given up hope. My baby boy. How did you escape? " His mom asks 

"I didn't. I was- helping him-. Trying to- re-kidnapped- someone. But she- managed to escape again- now, look where I am."  
Jack says 

Everyone goes somewhere private. " So, Jack. You said you were helping him kidnap someone? " his mom asks 

"Yeah. Her." Pointing towards Lily.

His mom looks at Lily then back to Jack  
" Honey, why would you help him kidnap another person? And why are you wearing a satanic Necklace? "  
His mom asks 

"I told everyone out here, I was kidnapped by this sick maniac against my will and threatened to kill me if I didn't join his cult!" 

" Honey please don't yell. I was only asking questions. " His mom says 

"Well these cops are treating me like a criminal here!" Jack says 

" Well, honey we can take this to court. But in the mean time you are a criminal. Your wanted for Kidnapping and murder. " his mom says 

"Oh ma, please I didn't have a choice!" Jack pleads.

" I know you didn't baby. That's why I'm not mad. " his mom says 

Lily is taken to the hospital and is revived a few days later. 

Weeks later they go to court. 

At the trial  
Lily was in a wheel chair for her recovery. She is on the stand. Testifying  
" I was abused, starved, and chained up by Jack. He helped My Kidnapper Jeff. But he did it because he was being forced to. And if he didn't he would be killed. " Lily says 

"So, according to your testimony; you actually allowed Jack to abuse you, starve you for the sake of his life?"

" Yes, that is correct. " Lily says 

"Now, you want him; after going through hell by the hands of his leader and himself for the past 12 years, go free?" 

" Yes, because if he could had stopped all of it he would. But Jeff was watching his every move. " Lily says 

Jack bows his head in shame. As he goes on the stand. 

"So Jack, go back to the very beginning on how you got kidnapped by Jeff & how he forced you into his cult & why he chose you to be apart of it?"

" I was 15. I am 18 now. I was at the movies. And I was watching the new spiderman movie. And I was by myself. I was eating popcorn. And I felt a knife at my neck and a man whispered. " Come with me or I will kill you. "  
So I followed him without Question. And he led me outside and into his van. Ryan was in there and he chained me up in the van. We went to his house. And he said that he would torture me and chain me up outside. Or I could be one of his cult leaders and help kidnap other children. So I agreed to that. " Jack says 

"So when he put the knife to your neck. There wasn't anyone who saw what he was doing? "  
Jack shakes his head no 

" I was hoping someone would help but no one stepped in. " Jack says 

" We went to his house. And he had Lily at that time and he said that I had to chain her up. Starve her and help torture her in the name of Satan. " Jack says 

"The devil?" 

Jack nods  
" Yeah, Jeff was a devil worshipper. "  
Jack says 

"So, what kind of devil worshiphas he done? " 

" He would also take Lily's blood. Drink it and use it in rituals. He would torture her, cause her excruciating pain. He would burn her, force her to drink blood. Read the Devil's Bible outloud in rituals sometimes. " Jack says 

Lily goes back on the stand again. 

"So Lily, we all heard each and everyone of your guys' testimonies on Jeff and all of your guys' story of 'survival' but as you may know, almost half of the world wants to know what are you actually going to do with Jack? Are you going to let him go as a free man after all you been through with him and Jeff or, are going to pursue charges against him for this?"

Lily looks at the whole court room. Then she looks at Jack 

She takes a deep breath and says  
" I am letting him go as a free man. " Lily says 

Everyone in the courtroom gasps in surprise.  
"Are you sure about this?" The judge asked.

" Yes, Jack is innocent. " Lily says 

"Alright. I'm really glad that you have sympathy towards someone who has been through hell like you had. But the jury must make their decision on his fate."

The jury stands up  
And they had reached their decision  
" What is the final decision? "  
The judge asks the Jury

"We the jury, found Jack Davis NOT GUILTY of 1st degree kidnapping, 1st degree murder, false imprisonment and 1st degree abuse of a child under the age 18."

Lily sighs in relief  
She runs up and hugs Jack

" You...saved me."

" Of course. Your innocent. "  
Lily kisses him 

Jack Blushes 

The morge was gloomy. Jeff was on the autopsy table. He was just about to be shipped to a funeral place. But the nurse left him for a second. 

And in the complete and utter silence. 

Jeff opens his eyes and smirks


End file.
